


How did it end up like this? (discontinued)

by Wannabe_Cryptid



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deathbringer is just Deathbringer, F/M, Human AU, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Relationships May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wingman Kinkajou, Winter and Qibli were roommates, oh my god they were roommates, wingman deathbringer, wingman peril
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Cryptid/pseuds/Wannabe_Cryptid
Summary: A human high school au; filled with shenanigans, drama, a little angst, and a hint of romance.
Relationships: Anemone/Tamarin (Wings of Fire), Clay & Glory & Starflight & Sunny & Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Turtle (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher & Qibli (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher & Winter (Wings of Fire), Qibli & Winter (Wings of Fire), Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 43





	1. Background info

Hi.

So I just want to get some explaining done.

Incase you haven't read the tags, this is a modern human high school au... so creative I know

The Dragonets of Destiny are seniors and everyone in the Jade Winglet are freshmen. 

Other characters in the first arc are seniors or juniors, and people in the second arc are sophomore or freshmen. Sorry for anyone who really loves the third arc, I just sort of rediscovered this series and haven't read that part yet. If I do I'll add it to the story.

Most (but not all) of the adults are teachers. 

The school, Pyrrhia High, is a boarding school. The freshmen and sophomores get roommates, while juniors and seniors get individual rooms. 

I doubt anyone would be interested, but I want to include OCs as characters. They would be more background characters, in addition to a lot of other canon characters. 

That's it for now. If anyone wants more information, I'm happy to provide it ^-^


	2. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory's perspective of her morning (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts  
> // means author's note //
> 
> For the text portion:  
> Hungry Hippo = Clay  
> A light in my life = Sunny  
> Mr. Proper Punctuation = Starflight  
> Water Girl (from the game lol) = Tsunami  
> Terrible Assassin = Deathbringer  
> Fruity Pebbles = Glory

**Glory:**

Glory woke up to the sound of Bohemian Rhapsody blaring from someone’s room, accompanied by terrible singing. Not the worst sound she’s woken up to, but still far from pleasant. (She’ll never forget the time Jambu managed to set the toaster on fire.)

_Wow, a great way to start the first day of senior year..._  
_Hold on… first day of school…._

Glory bolted upright in her bed, and looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand. The time was 6:34, 24 minutes later than she was supposed to get up. 

Glory wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but she couldn’t. Even if she didn’t have to go to school, the obnoxious singing would keep her up anyways. 

So, with a groan, she threw the covers off of her and got up out of bed. As soon as she was out of bed, she saw her phone on her desk. She realized that she had not plugged it in the night before. 

_Great. Love that._

She trudged her way to the desk, and picked up her phone. As soon as the lock screen loaded up, she saw that she had 13% battery left. In addition to 201 messages. 

_Wow. This is fantastic. Amazing._

She yawned, then plugged her phone in to the outlet just above her desk. She unlocked her phone so she could check her messages. 

She groaned internally at the thought of how much she would have to scroll up. 

//Author’s note: I’m only showing a few of the messages//

* * *

**Chicken Strips**

**3:09 a.m.**

**Hungry Hippo:** Guyyysss guess what

 **Hungry Hippo:** Guyyys????

 **Hungry Hippo:** Hello??????

**4:17 a.m.**

**A light in my life:** What??? Is it something exciting??

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** This had better be good. I woke up early because of this. 

**A light in my life:** I'm sure it's something interesting!

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Ok. 

**5:30 a.m.**

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** WHAT

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** WHY ARE Y'ALL UP SO EARLY

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** IF THIS IS SOMETHING INSIGNIFICANT I WILL COMMIT AN ILLEGAL

**Hungry Hippo:** ...

 **Hungry Hippo:** Don't commit an illegal

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** What do you mean by 'commit an illegal'?

 **Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Does this mean it is something unimportant?

**Hungry Hippo:** ...maybe

**A light in my life:** Well I'm curious to find out what it is, which is good..?

**Hungry Hippo:** So guys, guess what?

**A light in my life:** What?

**Hungry Hippo:** Chicken but

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** .....

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** Are

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** You

 **Water Girl (from the game lol)** : FreaKING

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** KIDDING ME???!?!!?!?

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** You didn't even spell it right.

**A light in my life:** I thought it was funny!

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** That's because you're... YOU

**A light in my life:** I'll take that as a compliment!

**Terrible Assassin:** this is definitely something... strange to wake up to.

 **Terrible Assassin:** not the worst though. 

**Hungry Hippo:** This isn't even weird

 **Hungry Hippo:** By our standards anyways

**Terrible Assassin:** true

* * *

Glory stared blankly at her screen for a moment.

She realized that Bohemian Rhapsody stopped at some point while she was absorbed in her phone. 

_Well, at least there's that. Small blessings I guess._

Glory decided she would read the rest of the messages later, and put down her phone. With an internal groan, she walked over to her bathroom. 

When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but cringe. Her hair looked like a mess, and she had huge under eye bags.

She took a moment to stare at her reflection, then started getting ready for the day. She picked up the outfit she had planned the night before, which was simply a rich purple shirt and dark blue shorts. She brushed her hair, then braided it. 

After she was satisfied with her appearance, she walked back over to her desk so she could check her bag. She didn't want to forget anything on the first day of senior year. After she was certain she had everything she needed, she picked up her phone to read some more messages.

After a few seconds of looking at her screen, Glory decided she didn't want to bother reading the rest of the messages. So she scrolled down to the bottom. (Which took a lot longer

than she would have liked)

* * *

**Chicken Strips**

**6:02 a.m.**

**Terrible Assassin:** omg i forgot there's school today

 **Terrible Assassin:** i want to Kashoot! myself lmao

**Hungry Hippo:** Don't worry, I forgot about it too lol

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** How do you even forget about something like this?

**A light in my life:** Says you, Mr I remember everything

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** If even I remember it, then that really says something

**Terrible Assassin:** *gasp* did you just admit ur forgetful

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** *gasp* did you just accept your brutal murder?

**A light in my life:** Guys, lets not fight!

 **A light in my life:** Aren't you guys excited??

 **A light in my life:** It's senior year!! It's supposed to be the best year!

**Hungry Hippo:** Eh, I'm kinda excited I guess

 **Hungry Hippo** : But I'm too tired to be super excited

 **Hungry Hippo:** Oh and hungry

 **Hungry Hippo:** I am *super* hungry

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** We should get breakfast together

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** Do y'all wanna go to the cafeteria now?

**Terrible Assassin:** bold of you to assume i'm out of bed yet

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** You're not out of bed yet?

 **Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Well you definitely need to. 

**Terrible Assassin:** does it really matter if i go to school today

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Well I vote that you dont

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** Actually I vote you never get out of bed

**Terrible Assassin:** *gasp*

 **Terrible Assassin:** thats r u d e

 **Terrible Assassin:** now i have to get out of bed

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Well I'm going to the cafeteria

 **Mr. Proper Punctuation:** If someone wants to go with me that is... I don't want to go alone

**A light in my life:** I'll go with you!

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Ok, thank you. :)

**Hungry Hippo:** Ill go too, Im famished

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Wow that's a big word for you

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** I'm so proud

**Hungry Hippo:** ruDE

**Terrible Assassin:** hey guys wheres glory

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Oh yeah...

**Hungry Hippo:** We must summon her!

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** What? I don't understand what that means

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** It means we must summon her

 **Water Girl (from the game lol):** //pretend there's a gif of a sloth//

**Hungry Hippo:** //another sloth gif//

**A light in my life:** //again, another sloth gif//

**Terrible Assassin:** //a picture of fruit salad//

**A light in my life:** Glorrrrryyyyyyyyyy

* * *

Glory suddenly realized how hungry she was. She checked the time, and saw that was 6:56. She still had some time.

She didn't want to leave her room, but she wanted some food. 

_Oh, and to see my friends I guess. That too._

* * *

**Chicken Strips**

**6:57 a.m.**

**Fruity Pebbles:** wow

 **Fruity Pebbles:** this is great

**Terrible Assassin:** it worked!!!!!!!

**A light in my life:** GLORY HI

**Hungry Hippo:** omg we did it!!!

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** Greetings. 

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** oh *great*, she's here

**Fruity Pebbles:** wow, i feel so loved

**Terrible Assassin:** fear not, for I am here!

**A light in my life:** Oh????

**Water Girl (from the game lol):** Great

**Hungry Hippo:** Glory where are you??? We're all down in the cafe

**Fruity Pebbles:** omw

**Mr. Proper Punctuation:** What does that mean?

Read by: Fruity Pebbles, Hungry Hippo, and four others.

* * *

**And this is all for part one of Glory's perspective**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :D
> 
> Hope you liked it


	3. Glory part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who saw the chapter I just deleted, I forgot I had a backup in google drive!! :D

By the time Glory got the the cafe, it was extremely crowded. People were talking loudly and obnoxiously, filling the room with unnecessary noise. She scanned the room, looking for her friends. 

Finally she saw them in the corner of the room, near the back. She groaned internally at how far away they were, then began walking over to them. When she got there, she was greeted by them, with varying levels of enthusiasm. 

"GLORYYYYY!"

_Typical Sunny, way too energetic for 7 or whatever in the morning. But hey, it's still nice to be welcomes I guess._

"The love of my life!"

_Ew Deathbringer is being... himself._

"Hello Glory." Starflight briefly looked up from his book.

_What a nerd. At least he said something though..._

Clay mumbled something with a mouth full of food. Glory had no clue what he tried to say, but he was very enthusiastic. 

_Well he can't be bothered to finish chewing but at least he sounds happy, I guess._

Tsunami, without looking up from her phone, said "Hi."

_How kind of her._

Glory looked at them all, and sat down on the empty chair. She dropped her bag onto the ground next to her, and leaned back in her chair with a groan. 

"Wow, not even a greeting?"

_Oh shut up Tsunami. You barely even said hello me._

"I'm too tired for anything right now" Glory mumbled. She yawned to emphasize her point.

"Whatever." Tsunami continued staring intently at her screen.

"So, love of my life, how are you this fine morning?" 

Glory glared at him, making sure to look extra tired and annoyed. She took out her phone and began checking her social media, trying very hard to ignore him. He continued anyways.

"Well I'll do the talking for you then... 'I'm doing amazing, thank you so much for asking!'... You're welcome! I'm doing fantastic, but I'd be better if the love of my life would talk to me..." He looked at her with a hopeful expression, waiting for a response. A response that wouldn't come. After a few seconds, when it became clear she wouldn't respond, he sighed and looked a little disappointed. Nevertheless, he continued talking ( _unfortunately_ ).

"So have you seen the new students this year?... 'Oh, I haven't looked at them because I'm too busy looking at you'... Aww, that's so sweet of you!... 'I'm just so happy-"

Glory glared at him again, then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Could you just... _not_."

"But love of my life, I-"

Tsunami smacked him on the back of the head. 

"You're being annoying. More so than usual."

Darkstalker pouted, then took out his phone and stared at it, pointedly avoiding eye contact. 

_Finally. I thought he would never shut up._

After a few minutes of silence, Clay announced that he was going to get more food. 

"Does anyone want to go with me?"

Glory looked around at the cafe, and saw that the line for food was very short.

"I'll go."

Darkstalker perked up, and said "So am I!" He moved to get up, but Tsunami grabbed his arm. 

"No you're not."

"But Tsu-Tsu! I just want-"

Tsunami tightened her grip on his arm and pulled him down to her face. "What. did. you. just. call. me." She said it slowly, each word dripping with malice. 

"I uhhhh.... I called you..."

He looked at Tsunami's face, then decided it was better to not repeat what he said. 

"Never mind..." he paused, then continued with "you're um. Hurting my arm..."

Glory sighed and began walking over to the line without saying anything, purposefully ignoring whatever it was they were saying. Clay said goodbye to the group, then speed walked over to Glory.

"What are you going to get? I'm going to get sausage. You should too! It's very tasty." Clay was as food-driven as always. 

"How many servings have you had?" 

"It's only been three!"

"That's... actually not surprising."

Clay began saying something in response, but Glory just tuned him out. 

When they got to the line, Glory started to look around the room more, observing the new students.

The first person she saw who she didn't know was a quiet looking girl sitting along, in the corner opposite from where she came from. She was intently reading a very large ( _and boring looking_ ) book. Glory's gaze lingered on her for a moment, but she continued looking around the room.

Near the middle of the room there was the group of 'popular' kids. Glory recognized Tsunami's sister, Anemone, who seemed to be talking very obnoxiously (based on the faces of those around her) Glory remembered when Anemone was actually very kind and sweet. Now all she did was try to be rude or intimidate people she thought were 'below' her. Which was the vast majority of people. 

Glory rolled her eyes, even though nobody could see it. 

_Even thinking about that brat makes me angry... NEXT_

She resumed scanning the room, searching for any fresh meat.

She saw Icicle, a sophomore, sitting with someone she didn't know. They were not talking or paying attention to each other, but considering that they looked extremely similar to each other and seemed to be intentionally separating themselves from everyone else, Glory decided they must be siblings. 

The boy sitting with Icicle appeared to be ignoring someone attempting to talk to him. Glory felt like she recognized the boy trying to talk to Icicle's maybe sibling, but she couldn't think of who he was. 

_Hmmm... I know I've seen that scar and earring before.... eh. whatever. If I can't recognize him, he can't be that important._

Glory was about to look around the cafe again, but she felt someone nudge her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Clay. 

"Gloryyy? Hello? You there?"

"What?"

"You were zoning out for a while. We're about to get food, come on!"

Glory gave a tired sigh and focused her attention back to getting food. 

_Time for some amazingly mediocre school food... yay..._

* * *

**Time skip because I'm lazy**

By the time Glory finished her breakfast, there was only a few minutes left until the bell rang. 

She leaned back in her chair and decided to observe the cafe some more. For some reason, the line for food had gotten much longer. She saw that the line was most likely comprised mainly of freshmen, based on how few of them she recognized. 

_Don't they realize they won't have time to finish? Their freshmen-ness is really showing through._

Sure enough, after about 5 minutes, the bell rang. They scrambled to get their stuff and leave the cafe as quickly as possible.

All of the new students practically ran for the exits, presumably not wanting to be late to their first class. 

Glory and her friends waited a bit for the rush to slow down. They then said goodbye, said good luck, and parted ways. 

_Here's to another spectacularly boring day of suffering._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	4. Questions (not a chapter)

So I have some questions...

**1: I have two plot lines planned, but I don't know what to go with... so I guess voting?**

-A.) Angst, but a happy ending

-B.) Just fun stuff, mild angst but still a happy ending

**2: Are there any ships you guys want to see / don't want to see?**

Not all the ones in the tags are that important to the story, and I am open to changing them (or adding new ones)

** 3: Are there any specific characters you guys want to see? **

I am open to including OCs, if anyone wants one

* * *

**NEW QUESTION**

Coffee shop, band, or neither!??!?!! 

I want to include one of these but if nobody wants it I won't!!!!!

A better explanation of the band idea (it won't take over the entire thing by the way, neither would the coffee shop)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980421/chapters/56959924>


	5. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cross posted this on Fanfiction.net, and I have received a request to include OCs in the story. They won't be a huge part of the story, and if I write chapters featuring them you can skip them without missing much. Sorry if you don't like that :/
> 
> Also, if you want me to include OCs of yours let me know. I can't guarantee I'll accept, but most likely I will.
> 
> wHY is this so out of character I just-
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: In this, Winter's first language is Russian because I saw that idea somewhere (I don't remember where) and I thought it would be really funny.

Winter was eternally grateful for his good memory.

Although he is aware his sense of direction isn't perfect (not that he would ever admit that to someone else), he knows his immaculate memory ensures he wouldn't get lost. He was glad he had the common sense to memorize the layout of the school before classes began. 

He almost smirked a little when he saw so many other students rushing around trying to find their classes. He internally reprimanded himself for coming so close to showing emotions. 

_Emotions show weakness. I can't be weak._

When he arrived at his class, he mentally sighed as he saw who was in his class. 

_Of course my idiot roommate would be here._

He made sure to show no reaction as he walked to the seat closest to ~~an escape~~ the window, which was conveniently furthest away from Qibli. In the corner of his eye he saw a girl with rainbow hair gawking at him. He mentally sighed again, trying to ignore the annoyance that flared up.

_I hate it when people stare at me like that._

Winter looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. It appeared that most of the students were already there. He decided not to waste his time observing them. Instead he pulled out his phone and checked the time. There was one minute left until class began. With yet another mental sigh, he put his phone away. 

A few seconds after he did so, the bell let out its shrill ringing. 

_I'm going to get tired of that very, very quickly._

After a moment of silence, he realized that the teacher was not in the room yet. It didn't take long for the class to start chattering. He thought back to his schedule, trying to remember who he had first period.

_Ms. Kestrel. Right. One of the many teachers Icicle hates._

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a loud cough from the front of the class. He snapped his attention back to reality, scolding himself a little for losing focus. 

He saw someone, presumably his teacher, standing at the front of the class. She seemed very impatient. Luckily for Winter, she seemed to looking at someone else. He followed her gaze, and saw her half glaring at the rainbow haired girl. 

There was a few beats of tense silence, then Ms. Kestrel began speaking. 

"Now that I have your attention, we can begin introductions. I am Ms. Kestrel. We will go clockwise around the room, and everyone will say their names." She pointed at the kid in front of Qibli, at the front of the room. 

"Introduce yourself." 

"Oh, uh, I'm Umber"

_He didn't even say his last name._

Ms. Kestrel pointed at a girl with light purple hair. _(I have to stop defining people by their hair....)_

"I'm.. Calla. Calla Lily..."

_Lily...? Is she related to Canna Lily?_

**//Note: This is an OC I was asked to include//**

The rainbow haired girl beamed as her turn came up.

"I am Kinkajou Azalea! I'm so excited to get to know all of you! I--" 

She faltered when she saw Ms. Kestrel's face, and began to slouch a little bit. 

_Serves her right for pretending to be overly enthusiastic._

The girl next to Kinkajou took a few seconds to realize it was her turn. When she realized people were staring at her, she seemed to shrink into herself a bit. 

"I'm, um, Moonwatcher. But you can call me Moon..."

_What's her last name...? Eh, whatever. Doesn't matter to me anyways._

The boy sitting behind Moon, who was fiddling with an expensive looking watch, blinked a few times with a somewhat startled look. 

"Me? Oh, I'm Turtle Delmar."

_Ugh, probably related to Anemone. Great.... oh.... it's almost my turn. Wonderful._

The boy behind Anemone's maybe brother sighed and said, with an somewhat angry tone, "I am Flame." 

_Wow, someone who sounds like they want to murder everyone._ _Whatever. It's my turn now.._

Winter made sure to keep a neutral tone and face, and said, in a clear voice, "I am Winter Solstice." 

**//Note: Please just pretend I introduced a some other people... I don't know what characters to use... (if anyone wants to suggest a character/OC that'd be great..?)//**

Ms. Kestrel cleared her throat again.

"Before we begin class, we are going to go over my expectations. This is not going to be an easy class. There will be new work assigned every other day. Those days are Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I will not accept any late work, and I do not care about your excuses. There is to be no talking and no phones during this class. I fully expect you all to come prepared each day with a notebook, pen or pencil, and all of the worksheets, which are to be organized in a 2 inch binder."

Winter was struggling to keep a neutral and unbothered expression. 

_Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous. I can see why Icicle hates her so much._

"We are going to start class with a pre assessment. This will be included in your grade. You are to read a passage, annotate it, ad write a brief response to the prompt. Everyone take out their notebooks and a pen or pencil."

As Winter took out his notebook, in the corner of his eye he saw Turtle raise his hand. Winter looked up, and saw Ms. Kestrel looking at him impatiently. 

"What."

"What if I, um, don't have a notebook...?"

Ms. Kestrel managed to look more annoyed than she already did. 

"Well then you cannot take this assessment. You will receive a zero, without chance of making it up. You will have to work harder to bring up your grade." 

Turtle looked at her, shocked, then sighed and put his head in his hands. He muttered something to himself, but Winter couldn't hear what he said. 

With slightly narrowed eyes, Ms. Kestrel asked the class if they had anymore questions. Nobody raised their hands. 

Ms. Kestrel began to pass out papers, with the papers face down. 

When everyone had their papers, Ms. Kestrel told them to begin, and that they had 30 minutes. 

Winter flipped over his paper, and internally groaned at the length of the passage. 

_I really wish English was my first language... well, better get this over with. I can't waste time. I have to get a good grade. _

**Note: Incase you didn't read the beginning notes, Winter's first language is Russian because I think it'd be funny :P//**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts/critiques, please comment! (You don't have to if you don't want to though!)


	6. My story is being continued by a lovely and amazing person!!

An amazing person has decided to rewrite/continue my story!!!!!!!!!! Please go check it out!!! It's literally amazing and I hope you guys enjoy it!!! 

[How Did It End Up Like This? (Rewrite and continuation of Wannabe_Cryptid's story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465944/chapters/64488184) by the lovely [MoveImBi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoveImBi/pseuds/MoveImBi)!!!!

I can't even explain how happy I am that not only is this being continued, I also inspired someone enough that they actually want to rewrite/continue it!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I decided to discontinue this because I lost motivation to write,,,,


End file.
